drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
|gender=Male |fur=No Fur Blonde Hair |age=Child |species= Human |role= Protagonist |games= |home = Raposa Village |boxcolor=#4890e8 }} Mike is a human that got trapped in the Raposa world. Mike's personality isn't deeply looked into. It is explained that he is nice, according to what the Raposa have said. He is shown to have a lot of faith in people, seeing as he is the only character on Turtle Rock who didn't go straight to giving up when Wilfre threw Heather's Pendant away into the ocean. He is shown to be caring and capable of understanding different perspectives, as he did consider Wilfre's intentions in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter to be decent. Appearance Mike is a young human boy with spiky blonde hair. He wears a grey jacket, a white t-shirt, blue pants and sneakers. He has blue eyes. Story Drawn to Life Mike gets trapped in Rapo City with two Raposa children. They are soon saved by The Hero who takes him to the village. The Mayor allows him to stay, and he stays with Dr. Cure for the rest of the game. Raposa often ask him what happened to his ears due to the fact that they are unaware that he is a human. Mike often replies back in a confused and indignant manner. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In the next game, Mike becomes the technician of the village and is in charge of the Lighthouse. Mike however got lost in an icy cave causing The Hero and Jowee to have to rescue him. They bring him back to the village where the adventure continues. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter At the end of the game, it is revealed that Mike was originally a normal boy living in Real Life with his sister Heather and his mother and father. One day they headed to the carnival and won dolls of Jowee and Mari. On their way home they crashed into a truck resulting in the death of Mike's parents and Mike falling into a coma. Heather prays to God to save Mike from his coma. He dreamed of The Raposa World which came into existence while he slept. In the Drawn to Life: Collection and in later versions of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, the ending is modified due to a ratings complaint. Instead of getting in a car accident, Mike is hunting for fireflies with Heather during a camping trip. He climbs a tree in pursuit of one of the fireflies, and falls out of the tree, resulting in unconsciousness, after the branch he is standing on breaks. Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)= }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Ds)= Trivia * When Mike is first rescued the message that pops up says: "Congrats! You found Mike?" this is the first time the game highlights that he is different. However, a similar message pops up when you rescue Unagi. ** The question mark on Unagi's message may or may not be intentional. * There are several unused sprites found in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter where different characters are seen wearing Mike's clothes. ** One of these sprites can be seen in normal gameplay. ** These sprites tend to be related to Lavasteam. ** This may mean that Mike's fear sprite was used as a template by the developers. *** Key's unused fear sprite helps to support this. * He also appears in Lock's Quest as a Raposa who complains that there is no wifi. The fact that he is the only Raposa in the game may be a nudge as to how Mike is the only human in Drawn to Life. * In promotional artwork, Mike's jacket is green instead of grey. * In the original ending of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Mike is not wearing the same clothes as he is in his sprites. ** This is corrected in the modified ending, where his character is re-drawn to match the style of the in-game sprites. * At one point Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii), Jowee refers to Mike as a "gear head". Media |-|Screenshots = StopItMike.png|Mike after being brought back to the village and talking to Mari. MariGreetingMike.png|Mari greeting Mike. |-|Misc = Mike Art.JPG|Full body art of Mike. MikeWii.png|Mike as he appears in the Wii game. |-|Videos = ---- Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Needs More Images Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Turtle Rock